marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-616)
History Early Life Jennifer was born in Iowa. She served a normal life, heading to school, until the age of 15, when The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning contacted her with a proposal to join them. She accepted, however, upon arrival it was discovered that her powers were unknown. These were soon discovered after she faced off against Empath, seemingly unaffected by his powers and defeating him in fisticuffs. Returning to Xavier, he recommended she leave the X-Men, as her powers would not help her hold her ground against stronger enemies and thus she found herself back in school in Iowa. This changed soon after, whenever the Beyonder came to earth. He offered her a much stronger power, an offer which she took up without hesitation. Suddenly a segment of the Venom symbiote appeared before her, taking her before she could react. The Beyonder influenced the creature to bond with her almost immediately. Once permanently bonding with her, it found that it could not get past her mind alteration, something that the Beyonder was fully aware of. Battling Peter Parker Having never heard of Spider-Man before, she believed the symbiote was in the right and Peter Parker was in the wrong, causing her to travel to New York City to take him on. However, she dedicated a month to learning the abilities of her new powers, deciding to test them out on two bank robbers before going to take on Spiderman himself. She took them down in less than a minute, terrifying one by throwing a car at them and causing them to flee. However, this had also brought Peter's attention and he had been watching the whole time. Jumping down to introduce himself to her, he was met with a strong punch to the stomach. Slamming up against a wall, he responded by attempting to grab her arms with webs. However, she simply let the symbiote extend and brush off the webs, throwing four symbiote tentacles at Peter from her back and pulling him towards her, his limbs restrained. However, she did not take into consideration that he could still use his wrists and he managed to web up her legs, tugging her to the ground as she pulled away the tentacles. Breaking free, she quickly picked up a car and tossed it towards him, holding him in place with webs before he could react. Covered in cuts and blood, Peter decided not to rely on strength, instead luring her up to a bell tower where he began to ring the bell, near deafening both of them - but not scaring the symbiote away. Shocked and somewhat terrified, Peter resorted to waiting for Jennifer to throw a tentacle at him again, instead hitting it with a tracker before fleeing the bell tower and attempting to escape her. She let him go, believing he was holding back that battle and wanting to see the full extent of his power. Powers and Abilities Powers Venom Symbiote: The symbiote, after permanently bonding with her, gave her many powers, which include: *'Superhuman Strength': Now bonded with the Venom symbiote, her strength has been increased to allow her to lift about 70 tons in her regular size. This is not her true limit as her strength increases with his variable muscle mass. *'Superhuman Stamina': Now that the Venom symbiote has bonded itself to her, she is capable of exerting herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours. *'Superhuman Durability': The Venom symbiote grants her superhuman durability. When distributed at a typical thickness over Hathaway's body, the Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. She is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air for her. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in her at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is even capable of healing injuries and illness that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. *'Wall-Crawling': The alien costume also replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. *'ESP (Spider-Sense)': Jennifer is also granted an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Jennifer in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Hathaway's reflexes are faster than Spider-Man's, because they are enhanced by the alien costume - for instance, she can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense': Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, she is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Jennifer is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making her a deadly opponent. Thankfully for him, although they are not very friendly, they are on good terms with one another. *'Camouflage Capabilities': Thyrsus can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or she can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which she often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Constituent-Matter Generation': Thyrsus can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or she can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which she often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. Mental Resistance: A mutant power, her mind is unchanged by any attempt at alteration or control. This reinforcement allows her to control the venom symbiote freely without risk of it taking over her mind. Category:Earth-616 Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Symbiotes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Blue Eyes